Hand in Hand
by Mettlei
Summary: Happy birthday Itachi! Graphic yaoi, some naughty talk and passionate love making with a rather wild Itachi and naughty Hidan. Hidan/Itachi. AU.


_Warnings: Graphic yaoi. Some naughty talk._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is fanfiction._

_An: melancholic...that's how I feel on ninth of June. I hope you enjoy this little story even if it is not in a birthday theme. For that I am sorry, I'm not good with that anyway so this will have to do. Happy birthday, Itachi!_

_...Hand in Hand..._

Hidan had known Itachi for a long time, half of that time they had spend like friends, the other half was where it was all filled with kisses and at first shy touches and lastly they had become bold enough to admit to being something like boyfriends, though of course they had never really went as far as sex.

Hidan would change that any day but he wasn't going to press on the matter because he wanted Itachi to be happy.

"C'mon Itachi, say something completely out of character to me, do it!"

"Why, what got into you...?"

"Just do it, knock me off my feet...say something _anything_, something that would surprise me...because seriously Itachi you are so timid... sometimes it annoys me."

Itachi paused and was looking in his eyes for a moment, Hidan was getting so impatient, he was sure Itachi wouldn't do it, he was right when he thought that he just knew Itachi all through by now, Itachi rarely did surprising things, he rarely said surprising things as well.

"I am not _timid_. I am just-..."

"Yes, yes then prove it!"

Suddenly Itachi looked close to laughing but also like he was trying really hard to hold it back and when Itachi finally opened his mouth to speak, the expression on the pretty pale face was all serious.

"Your eyes are so beautiful, I could have an orgasm from just looking at them."

Hidan started to laugh, the sound bordering on hysterical and maniacal, he was trying to breathe and calm down but it was impossible and soon Itachi joined him though Itachi's laugh was quiet and usually those were just few snickering sounds that indicated Itachi's amusement, but he himself he was red in the face, holding his gut and dying, because no matter _what_ he expected that wasn't it.

Itachi was amazing.

"I-Itachi... you-..." he couldn't finish, chuckling and breathless and he didn't know what he would have said anyway.

He was tempted to ask Itachi to say more obscene things, there was just something about watching Itachi as those reddish lips moved, speaking words that usually would never come out.

Hidan didn't understand it fully yet but he figured that it had something to do with everything that was immoral just because Itachi was so _right_ all the time.

Even the simple word 'orgasm' coming out of Itachi's mouth sounded like _sin_, Hidan knew Itachi just said it because he asked, there was nothing to it, but the fact remained for Hidan it was an amazing high to hear such things from his goody-good boyfriend.

This game would never end.

"Okay, that was nice...say something dirty now."

Itachi shook his head, Hidan knew this one will be hard because Itachi was Itachi and it wasn't easy to provoke him to do such things.

"Please." He added for good measure, grinning when Itachi's pale cheeks dusted with light pink.

Itachi didn't look at him, coughing and shaking his head in firm denial but Hidan wouldn't stop asking and finally Itachi had to give in, Hidan was ready to suck up any words coming out from that lovely mouth, he was leaning forwards, greedily waiting for Itachi to decide on what to say.

"C'mon Itachi...give me a full dirty sentence!" Hidan urged on, he was so _high_ with this.

"Full sentence?"

"Yes." He confirmed chuckling when Itachi bit on the lower lip obviously thinking hard.

Itachi licked his lips shortly but it was enough for Hidan to feel the tiny little spark of arousal pike at him. Itachi had the perfect mouth, the lips so soft and the way Itachi licked them when nervous, wetting them, making them shine... they were asking for a kiss.

"Umm..." Itachi then took a deep breath and Hidan was sure he saw a little shadow of Itachi's usual little smirk when the Uchiha was haughty. "Treat me rough and bend me over, I want you to make me scream?!"

It struck Hidan speechless even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear, Itachi never cussed so this was almost enough, it was just so unlike Itachi and it seriously started to turn Hidan on.

"Dirtier." He growled, his mind so set on finally, _finally_ hearing something indecent from Itachi.

Itachi huffed, obviously uncomfortable and maybe a bit annoyed. "Hidan, no!"

"Yes! Do it!"

"I don't want to...it feels and sounds _stupid_ and you wouldn't let me forget it afterwards."

"Just do it...for the laughs, I won't tease you about it afterwards."

"I-...no, I don't even know what to say...no, Hidan."

"Itachi! Please, please, pleaaaaseee...say something utterly dirty, please... if you do I will fulfil one your wish whatever it might be! Please!"

"Fine stop whining, uhh I want to feel your cock deep inside my ass fucking me senseless, banging me till I scream and beg for mercy."

Hidan couldn't even... he couldn't... his jaw fell slack and he was just staring at Itachi's face, Itachi was staring at him as well, looking confused and worried hot heat spreading all over the usually so pale face.

"It-it should have made you laugh?!" Itachi whispered softly starting to look really scared while Hidan still tried to come up with a decent reaction to all the indecent words his baby just uttered.

It seemed Itachi realised what was going on with him, the black eyes looked down at his crotch, a slim, black eyebrow rising upwards. "Really, Hidan?"

Oh yes, really. He was getting hard, Itachi wouldn't understand but it was the sheer fact that Itachi was so _right_, hearing those dirty words from someone like Itachi was a crazy turn-on. Not to mention the fact that the sentence Itachi chose made him _imagine_.

"I could jump you right now, Itachi."

Itachi was blushing and that was Hidan's second favourite thing. "You should say such things to me more often...but only to me." He added the last part with a growl, he was possessive, always had been when it came to Itachi, even when they were just friends.

Itachi didn't have the time to answer him but Hidan knew there wouldn't be an answer anyway, Itachi usually remained quiet when he didn't really know what to say.

Leaning forward he pulled his boyfriend by the wrist, Itachi landing on his lap where he fidgeted before settling down.

Gently tracing his fingers through soft raven locks Hidan used them to pull Itachi closer still, till their mouths met, soft lips touching feathery at first before Hidan took the initiative and slid his tongue inside the sweet mouth, Itachi's tongue meeting his, playing.

Kissing Itachi always felt nice, he usually tried to enjoy it as much as he could before he became just a bit too excited and they had to stop.

But this time it was different, his arms wrapped snugly around Itachi when his kisses became rougher and Itachi tried to get away from him, it didn't take much to move the lithe body on top of him so Itachi would be straddling him. Hidan was such a sucker for this certain position, his mind filled with dirty thoughts, all involving Itachi naked and bouncing on him, what wouldn't he give to feel that.

The warmth coming from Itachi, the way he felt being between those slender jean clad legs...it was a perfect soil for excitement, he could feel his heart beating in his chest as he kept kissing, never wanting to stop and never wanting to let go.

Hidan's hands acted on their own, he knew he had to keep back, he knew Itachi would allow sex only when they both were ready for it and Hidan trusted Itachi with that decision even if he was long since ready to go all the way.

He loved their little sexy sessions as they were. Touches, kisses, mouths everywhere, grunts and moans... it was all lovely but of course he wanted more.

More touches and more kisses and more sounds from his gorgeous boyfriend.

"Hidan..."

Hidan was so familiar with that strained tone Itachi used, it meant 'stop'.

"Itachi...relax." whispering the words behind Itachi's ear Hidan closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of Itachi's favourite shampoo, it had something fruity about it but not really, Hidan didn't even know maybe it was some sort of rare flower combo. It didn't matter, by now he recognised the scent uniquely as _Itachi_.

His hands previously sliding up and down Itachi's back were now rather courageously on the belt in the jeans, he kissed Itachi again, deep. Deep enough so Itachi couldn't tell him to stop when he slid his hands lower, gripping the firm ass cheeks in his hands and groaning at the feel of them.

Parting from the kiss he had to pause, Itachi was taking away his breath but his mind wanted more nonetheless. "I want to hear more."

"No, Hidan you realise I feel awkward saying those things...if-if you like it so much we can try-..."

"Try what?" Hidan urged on, his eyes going wider with excitement, he was so willing to try it, whatever it was.

"Umm, well if you are into such a thing, we could slowly ease into it... I mean, so we both feel comfortable. I-ugh Hidan, I don't know what I am saying."

Hidan smiled, Itachi didn't have to explain further, he understood. Itachi was being so sweet and cute right now, willing to try something just because he might like it, trying to please him, trying to build everything so that they both would be satisfied.

Hidan really appreciated this trait in his boyfriend because it was rare.

"It's okay Itachi...really, don't worry about it, I just got carried away, it isn't like I need it. Honestly I just love to listen to your voice, whatever it is."

But moans were the best.

Gasps.

Silent whimpers.

Now he had a problem, a stiff one and it was surely digging in Itachi's hip.

It was like some sort of torture sometimes, because Hidan really enjoyed their little make-out sessions, he enjoyed just touching Itachi but he always got excited and some while back when he dared to offer his boyfriend an alternative they could use to help each other out when facing this stiff problem, Itachi had refused.

Quote: _'You mean, with our mouths? Hidan, that is...no, I can't...eww.'_

Hidan had liked the 'eww' part the most, he couldn't get over it a whole week, feeling rather insulted by Itachi's reaction. Because honestly he wouldn't mind pleasing Itachi with his mouth, he couldn't see himself doing it to anyone else ever but when it was about Itachi he didn't care.

He guessed Itachi didn't agree.

But still, he accepted that, there wasn't much he could do about it anyway and he understood that it all might be difficult for the Uchiha, since at first Itachi had real difficulties to even admit liking him.

They were moving like snails in their relationship but as long as they were moving Hidan wouldn't complain about it.

Actually, as long as he got to hold Itachi in his arms and kiss him, he wouldn't complain at all.

A bit of whining though could get him somewhere...Itachi hated when he did that, he assumed the guy just gave in so he would shut up.

"Kiss me...you're spacing out."

It was nice...Itachi asking him, Itachi being sort of eager to feel more, he loved when Itachi got this way, a bit needy and a bit demanding.

His hands that were still resting on Itachi's ass cheeks squeezed before they pulled the lithe body close to him, pressing their hips together, loving the little moans he got because of this.

Hidan kissed Itachi's lips just to move down to the pretty neck, the skin there was so soft and so inviting, he couldn't help but spoil it with sucks and nips and gentle bites, Itachi starting to fidget on his lap indicated that he was doing this right.

And then it was Itachi grinding hips into his, rubbing their hard lengths together roughly, it was Itachi looking at him with those lusty lidded eyes and it was Itachi crashing their mouths together so suddenly and firmly that Hidan flew backwards with his back on the bed, his feet still on the ground...Itachi was all over him.

He didn't know what caused the sudden sexy-attack, it surprised him a lot.

"Itachi?"

Itachi didn't answer him and at that moment he was pretty sure his baby has lost it for a while there, Itachi's hips were moving clearly desperate for friction and Hidan could very well feel that Itachi was rock hard.

The sounds escaping Itachi's parted mouth when they stopped the sloppy kiss...they were so enticing so honest, pleasured and needy that it was making Hidan dizzy.

"I...we should stop... but I-... I am _so_ turned on."

And Itachi kept humping against him.

Hidan was grinning, his hands helping Itachi rock against him in the right way and at the same time having a good feeling of Itachi's hips and backside, he loved to squeeze it and maybe even spank it gently, the jeans didn't even matter... he ignored them. Hidan wasn't so sure he would be able to handle a naked Itachi anyway, he would probably just jizz all over the place before they got to the good part.

So this was good, he completely enjoyed Itachi showing a bit wilder side to him, he greatly enjoyed the grunts and the low moans, just like he enjoyed the friction Itachi kept up.

They kissed and Itachi was still a bit of a savage, tugging on his hair, playing with it and biting on his lips at a harder hip movement, but Hidan also could take only that much, the way Itachi was rubbing on him, humping him... it was so sexy and he so wanted to cum and he was ready for it too, his teeth gritted together, trying to fight it off, his breaths uneven.

Itachi on top of him was gasping and letting out the most amazing little sounds, Itachi's hips snapping forward in jerky moves. "Oh god... Hidan... I'm about to...nhh."

Hidan understood but he was so allured by the expressions Itachi was pulling, the pleasured face it was too much for him to take.

Itachi's hair were mussed, they fell around the slightly flushed face prettily, enhancing the dark eyes, Itachi's white teeth roughly abusing the lower lip while low steady moans came deep from the chest.

This would be messy.

He couldn't do anything about it though, if Hidan would have noticed the level of Itachi's horniness a bit sooner he would have done something about it but it was way too late now, they were both cumming, Itachi growling in the crook of his neck and biting viciously, shuddering thrusting the hips down hard and Hidan gasping and jerking his hips upwards while pressing Itachi down on him.

"I-Itachi..."

"I can't believe what I just did." Itachi whispered by his ear not moving an inch, Hidan assumed that now when it was over Itachi was being shy about it...well he wasn't too proud for just coming in his pants either.

"Don't... just let it go, it was nice."

"I'm sorry... I guess we need to clean up now."

Yes, they needed to do that.

...

The next few days it seemed Itachi just wasn't able to let it go and no matter how Hidan tried he couldn't convince Itachi that he really and truly had enjoyed it, at times Hidan didn't understand the Uchiha at all.

Hidan hated the prudish ways in which Itachi was raised but at the same time he had some sort of respect for it.

"Itachi..." he growled the name out when Itachi was just shying away from him when he reminded the raven of their little humping session.

Itachi refused to talk about it, glaring at him when he mentioned it and when he confessed how he had loved the wild Itachi on top of him he witnessed the Uchiha going into a mild fit for the first time.

It took him quite a while to calm Itachi down assuring him that it was a good thing and not a bad thing.

"Itachi baby... you realise I like everything you do, I like all of you. What we did was-..."

"It was me, not you... I mean, it is usually you but I... and I just-..."

"So _what_ if it was all you, Itachi? So what? Tell me why everything related to sex makes you feel this way...tell me."

Hidan was pretty sure Itachi wouldn't have this conversation with him if he wouldn't be pressing Itachi against the wall in the room with both hands on the shoulders and his violet eyes drilling into the black ones with a clear demand, it was time to get some answers from Itachi, maybe then he would understand better and knew how to deal with it.

"Dirty." Itachi mumbled and Hidan felt his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"What?"

"That's how I felt when you made me say those vulgar things and then when we...when...uhh I felt even dirtier because I did those things to you... and then I realised that the dirtier I felt the... it-... turned me on till I couldn't control myself anymore."

_Oh!_

"And you think that is wrong?"

Itachi then finally looked him in the eyes and Hidan smiled. "It's so normal, Itachi. You think too much about it."

Hidan didn't want to hurt Itachi's feelings...ever but it was so hard not to grin about the discovery. He tried to keep serious but his face was twitching and looking at Itachi's face from so close he couldn't think of a better assurance then to just kiss Itachi.

It was weird how someone perfect like Itachi could be so insecure about things sometimes. Itachi was a damn genius but in Hidan's opinion Itachi had been too sheltered while growing up.

After the kiss he didn't pull back, smiling he guided his wet lips for Itachi's ear, the black hair tickling his nose.

He breathed on Itachi's ear feeling the shiver rocking the body he was eagerly pressing against. "I love you."

It was the first time. First time saying those words to anyone, maybe the time wasn't right but he was convinced that it was the only way he could express what was going on inside his mind and heart.

He kissed Itachi again then, Hidan didn't need to hear it back he just wanted Itachi to know. Itachi didn't try to pull away from him to look in his eyes or anything, the slim pale fingers fisted his shirt and pulled him closer, arms wrapping around his neck.

"Let's get naughty." Hidan offered grinning when he heard Itachi gasp and try to push him back, he didn't let it happen, pressing Itachi more into the wall, he wasn't using force he was just keeping Itachi there his lips tracing Itachi's ear. Hidan had noticed how Itachi always trembled when he did it.

"I want to touch you, to feel your warmth. I want to kiss you all over, slide my tongue over places that would make you squirm and emit those little whimpers." Hidan wasn't sure if Itachi realised right now what he was doing but he was damn sure he was succeeding. Itachi's breathing had changed already and he was being held firmly by his shoulders.

"I want to feel you under me, I want you so badly Itachi. To see your face as you would cum for me, do you want it too, baby?"

"Hidan."

And just like that Itachi was panting hard and Hidan could feel his boyfriend's hard cock digging into his hip as Itachi rubbed against him.

When Hidan picked Itachi up on his hips and legs wrapped around him he had no doubt left, Itachi was simply going crazy hearing or saying naughty things. Hidan's face twitched, his lips pulling into a grin. Once more he was convinced they were a perfect match.

"You're so sexy like this Itachi. I feel you are hard... is it my voice or the things I want to do with you?"

Itachi's hips rushed forward and Itachi moaned, to Hidan's delight it was a needy sound, he entwined his fingers into Itachi's silky black hair pulling his head back and pressing his hot lips on the pale neck, his teeth scrapping over the skin.

"Because there are so many things I would want to do to you, Itachi. There is nothing better than to see your face pleasured and to hear you lose control."

Itachi still didn't say anything and Hidan did miss hearing the deep voice but the little sounds were quite enough, with Itachi still on his hips he moved for the bed, leaning down till Itachi's back met the sheets then he crawled over.

Their eyes met and Hidan paused, Itachi's chest heaved with the heavy breaths, the cheeks dusted pink and the eyes shining. Leaning over Hidan softly brushed their lips together. "Don't you think we are ready, Itachi?"

Hidan was ready and judging by the way Itachi was arching into him and looking at him with that needy look... Itachi was ready too. But he expected Itachi to deny him... only Itachi didn't, instead he got a little nod of approval.

With a grin Hidan's fingers went for Itachi's shirt, snapping open the little buttons one by one his wet tongue teasing the skin he revealed. "I was ready for you Itachi long ago. Daydreaming, fantasising, imagining...waiting for this moment." His tongue slid over quivering flat stomach, the lean muscles neatly hidden under the flawless skin. "I am all yours Itachi, whatever you want whatever you might ever need...all yours."

Itachi was trembling looking down at him one moment just to turn his head to the side and give Hidan a precious moan the other moment as Hidan fumbled with the black leather belt keeping Itachi's jeans in place.

"Y-you're doing this on purpose." Itachi whispered and Hidan chuckled...damn genius. But he feigned innocence finally snapping the leather open and pushing it to the sides popping the button open.

"What do you mean Itachi? Getting you naked? Well of course I am doing it on purpose."

Itachi gave him a half smirk gulping when he pulled the zipper down his hand laying on the black boxers covering Itachi's manhood.

"N-no...you're saying those...ahh things."

Hidan shrugged his tongue flicking over a prominent hip bone sliding inwards till it slipped into the belly button, Itachi's hips surged upwards and fingers grabbed the hair at the back of his head.

"It turns you on." Hidan stated his hot breath fanning over the bulge on Itachi's crotch. Hidan kept his purple eyes on Itachi's face as he parted his lips and mouthed the length still covered under the thin layer of fabric, he pressed on it with his lips and then pressed his tongue against the tip wetting the boxers.

Itachi squirmed and gripped the bed sheets with his other hand, panting but still managing to look down at him the black eyes shining with curiosity as if trying to figure out what Hidan's next move would be.

Hidan meanwhile didn't even have a plan he was surprised Itachi wasn't already stopping him considering he was pretty much sucking on Itachi's still clothed cock and fighting the tight jeans off at the same time...Itachi was really going to let him.

That's when it really sank in and nervousness appeared. He paused and pulled away, kneeling over Itachi. Slowly he put his hands on Itachi's knees their eyes were locked as he gently pushed Itachi's legs to the sides spreading them, his hands stroking the inner thighs.

Hidan could hardly believe how such a simple act could arouse him so much, his erection was twitching and Itachi laying there and responding to each his touch looking in every way perfect was overwhelming him.

"Fuck Itachi, I...I want this to be perfect." He bit his lip hoping Itachi didn't notice that for once he was actually scared.

Funny of him, really he should have known by now...Itachi noticed everything.

Hidan was pulled forwards rather roughly and Itachi was kissing him shortly before he felt soft warm lips on the side of his neck searching for his ear.

"I love you too, Hidan."

"Fuck." Not really a fitting reaction from him but he had the feeling his heart was about to explode and if he wouldn't get down to sexy business and keep thinking about those words he would just burst in tears.

Kneeling up with haste he pulled his grey shirt over his head noticing Itachi's black eyes roam his chiselled chest before they stopped on his bulging groin, Itachi's lips quirked in a smirk.

"Yes Itachi." Hidan confirmed with a grin of his own as he quickly got rid of his jeans, leaving the boxers on he crawled forward and took hold of Itachi's wrist, pressing the slim hand against his length under the straining fabric.

Itachi gasped but Hidan moved Itachi's hand up and down making his boyfriend feel just how hard he was and how his arousal was twitching when Itachi's fingers curiously squeezed.

"It's all your doing... you turn me on so hard, Itachi." Itachi now rubbed him without guidance, the black eyes glued on the deed cheeks painting red and pouty lips parting for more air.

Hidan bit his lip mussing Itachi's silky hair. "It's your body, your hair, eyes, skin, voice...everything Itachi."

Itachi was trembling and Hidan wasn't sure for the reasons for it but he felt so good with Itachi's hand working him gently, the pale lean body kneeled up, Itachi's face close to his, both breathing hard.

Itachi reached for Hidan's hand and pressed it against his own crotch, the violet eyes closed and Hidan without hesitance pressed the heel of his palm against the hardness rubbing aggressively.

"You do the same to me, I can hardly breathe. Hidan, just thinking about you touching me, sliding your hands over my body... it makes me tingle all over...touch me."

Hidan growled his hands practically ripping Itachi's open shirt off, his hands stroking over the smooth back and arms before they went down and under Itachi's boxers gripping both ass cheeks, moulding them as a wild sound was born in his throat, Itachi gasping and whimpering when he pressed his index finger on the wrinkled skin between the fleshy moulds.

Itachi hadn't expected it, he could tell by the fierce blush and the way Itachi flinched.

With Hidan kneeling on the bed and Itachi sitting on his thighs straddling him they were very close and Hidan had good access to everywhere he wanted to touch, with his breaths coming raspy he searched the black eyes before he pressed his two fingers against Itachi's parted lips.

"Suck them."

Itachi opened his mouth wider and Hidan pushed his digits inside the hot mouth shuddering and groaning when he felt the tongue starting to dart over his fingers, Itachi's eyes never leaving his.

"Wet them good, Itachi. You know where they're going next, hm?"

Itachi instantly looked away from his eyes trying to pull back but Hidan wrapped his other arm around Itachi's waist pressing them together closely, his mouth settled in a naughty and hungry grin as he watched Itachi's lips sealed around his fingers and felt the tongue slide between them, Itachi narrowed his eyes and applied suction.

Impatient he pulled them out, he pressed his lips against Itachi's wet ones instantly filling the emptiness he just left with his tongue, his hunger only growing when Itachi squealed as his wet fingers sneaked under the boxers and on the little hole.

Hidan rubbed the fingertips in small circles, their kiss turning sloppy and all tongue as he experimentally applied pressure till the muscles unwillingly let his fingers inside.

Hidan was slow with it gently working his way deeper and deeper, enthralled by the sounds Itachi was making, he loved those little whimpers and moans and Itachi was really taking it well, Hidan was scrutinizing the flushed face as he moved and wriggled inside the tight heat widening and stretching and Itachi was breathing deep and hard, the eyes closed, black eyelashes fluttering but there was no pain.

"You okay, Itachi? I'm not hurting you?"

Itachi bit his lip before looking at him, Hidan's whole body jerked uncontrollably when he saw the look in his boyfriends dark eyes, he kind of realised that Itachi wasn't in pain because even as he was digging his fingers deep now Itachi was still hard but there in the black eyes that was definitely lust.

"No... you're making me crazy."

Smirking Hidan adjusted his grip on Itachi's backside pulling the lean body upwards just a tiny bit so he could move his hand freely between those perfect thighs.

"Not yet I'm not." He breathed curling his fingers inside of Itachi's heat. "I'm trying to find it. Tell me when I do."

But Itachi really didn't have to, the next time Hidan curled his fingers and pushed them deep rubbing the wet walls inside Itachi nearly screeched the back arching suddenly and hard. Itachi fell back on the bed on his back keeping the legs spread widely the little ass comfortably on Hidan's bent knees giving him an eyeful as Itachi with wide eyes grabbed his wrist and tried to push his fingers deeper inside.

"Oh god...do that again, Hidan!"

It was the sexiest thing Hidan had ever experienced, Itachi's knuckles turned white on his wrist from how hard Itachi was trying to fuck himself on his digits, the hips wriggling, loud moans filling the room when Hidan rubbed the little bundle of nerves again, harder this time.

"Fuck...fuck! I'm going to...c-cum!"

Itachi was swearing...

Itachi's eyes popped open when Hidan pulled his wet fingers out of the stretched hole, Hidan saw the frustration and impatience on his boyfriends perfect features, he was in the same state. With his hands shaking he pulled their last pieces of clothe off, their boxers landed on the carpet and Hidan finally had a naked Itachi before his eyes.

Itachi's cock was dripping, he knew he was the same but the sight just made him want to lean down and suck the juices off of the pretty pink flesh, swallowing hard he slid his hands over Itachi's chest restraining because by the looks of it, Itachi wouldn't last.

The black lashes carried few drops of clear tears and Hidan knew he had to hurry up, he gathered his spit on his fingertips rubbing them over his length, his eyes on Itachi and the way the beautiful man spread the slender legs for him in a clear invitation.

"Do you want to do it like this?" he asked in a whisper, not trusting his voice.

"Yes... yes, I want it like this. I want to see your face and...and hold you." Itachi extended the arms for him and in an instant he was laying over Itachi feeling the same arms wrap around him along with the legs, it was such a wonderful feeling Hidan was melting from the inside and his cock was twitching as he pressed the tip against the little hole, taking hold of Itachi's hip he slowly pressed forward.

"Just...tell me if it gets too much."

Itachi nodded and gripped his shoulders hard when he started to press harder till Itachi let him inside. The body under him flinched and Itachi squeezed the eyes shut a sob escaping.

Hidan kept still even though it was very hard with the tip of his erection inside the lovely snug heat, his body quivered, the arm holding him up shook too. Slowly he rocked his hips taking it easy on both of them he worked his way inside bit by bit.

It took them both a good while before they were used to it but then Hidan was being pulled closer and they were kissing with Itachi's legs flexing around him and pulling him inside fully.

It was beyond everything he had imagined, it was so much better... it took his breath away.

"You feel so good Itachi." He rasped right on Itachi's lips starting to move his hips faster, sweat covering their skin as now both were moving in a rhythm, Itachi's hips coming up to meet his thrusts.

Leaning down Hidan's mouth latched on Itachi's skin, everywhere he could reach, he gently bit a shoulder and sucked on soft skin on Itachi's neck, his hot breaths caressing the reddening patches of skin.

"Does it feel good for you, Itachi?" Hidan asked his hips speeding up once more, snapping forwards harshly creating a whole other rhythm.

"Y-yes...fuck, your dick...its fucking huge."

Hidan pulled back grinning. "Itachi...that's dirty."

"Don't... fu-fucking care." And Itachi really looked like he couldn't care less what he was saying and how, lean arms flew up where Itachi gripped the headboard with both hands and then Itachi lifted his legs higher up circling them around Hidan's hips, pulling him inside hard. Itachi's eyes sparkled at him. "Fuck me harder... I told you, I want you to be rough... I'll scream for you."

He had created a monster.

A sexy, gorgeous and adorable monster.

Groaning Hidan kneeled up, pulling Itachi's lithe hips unto himself having an eyeful of Itachi's cock dangling on the wet belly as he slammed inside shuddering when Itachi's tight heat clutched around his cock and Itachi arched like he had done before. Hidan knew he had found the right spot.

"Fuck yes! Yes! Just...right _there_, Hidan!"

Hidan couldn't keep his sounds inside when Itachi's ass wriggled on him and Itachi keened obviously rubbing the right spot inside of him the hips moving desperately against him.

The feelings, Itachi's uncontrolled actions and cusses, it was all perfect. Their bodies hot and sweaty slapping together with sinful sounds of pleasure. Their breaths came in pants and gasps, their hands greedily gripped on flesh and skin.

"Hidan." Itachi whimpered his name and when Itachi's hand reached down and the fingers wrapped around the weeping cock tugging harshly Hidan understood and he was there too his hips moving with rough desperation, driving his stiff flesh deep inside Itachi with each thrust.

"Itachi..." it came out as a moan but he was past caring how he sounded at that moment, his fingers wrapped around Itachi's, helping Itachi to his release, squeezing and jerking same as his hips were going wild.

Itachi actually screamed and for Hidan it was heaven, the fact that they were both cumming at the same time made it all perfect.

He squeezed Itachi hard and struggled to keep his eyes open to watch Itachi's cock spurt the creamy seed on their hands, chests, stomachs as he was hitting the peak the orgasm as strong as a hurricane shaking him all through, leaving him numb and tingling all over.

He pressed his face in Itachi's neck when they finally both settled down but Hidan really was overwhelmed, he squeezed his eyes shut and his arms wrapped around Itachi squeezing in a hug, he was crying.

Hidan wasn't about to let Itachi know the shameful fact that's why he kept his face in the hot sweaty part of Itachi's neck breathing in the scent of his true love.

Discreetly he brushed his palm over his face and then pulled away pecking at Itachi's cheeks, Itachi however was smiling at him, Hidan didn't get to see that smile very often, it was rare actually and it filled him with warmness.

He pressed his lips on Itachi's feathery.

"I...love...you." they said it together, word in word in perfect unison.

Hidan entwined his fingers with Itachi's as he laid down and snuggled closer getting comfortable by Itachi's side and pulling the blanked over to their waists, looking at Itachi's content face he smiled and poked the tip of Itachi's nose chuckling when Itachi huffed and ordered him to sleep.

...

_An: I hope you liked. Thank you for reading and leave a comment if you get the time._


End file.
